


Special Reunion

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [13]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Come Shot, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Ejaculation, First Dates, First Kiss, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Other, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Take place after the ending of the final episode (The Legend of Captain Falcon) of the anime. One evening after the F-Zero race, Kate and Mr. EAD reunite with each other. To celebrate their reunion, the two go to Olive Galaxy for their first romantic date. The night started out smooth, but eventually, he tells his feelings for her, which leads to some sweet and romantic moments.





	Special Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero or its anime F-Zero: GP Legend, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo while the anime is owned by Ashi Productions. Anyway, this is a Kate/EAD one-shot that took place after The Legend of Captain Falcon episode. Since her final appearance is Battle of the Women episode in-person (since the remainder of the episodes has her F-Zero machine appearances), they will reunite after a five-year absence. This also mentions Rick/Haruka as well. So, spoiler alert for those who haven't seen the last episode or watched the anime. I hope you enjoy the story!

It was nearly the middle of the evening as the sun was coming this close to settling down on Mute City. It was pretty nice considering that it was still winter and was a little cold.

Mr. EAD decided to take a stroll in the park on this peaceful evening after work today. After the first F-Zero race of the year is over (and with Rick Wheeler taking victory on the first place prize), Jody gives the rest of the Mobile Task Force team the rest of the day off so they could have some fun. After Black Shadow has defeated about five years ago thanks to Captain Falcon doing his famous Falcon Punch, Rick had taken his place and reunited with his love, Haruka. They end up having their wedding ceremony a year after that and invited everyone to the wedding. As for the Mobile Task Force members, they got three new members: Alias, Clank, and Roy. The three has been getting along with them, especially Mr. EAD. He usually isn't a fan of having a lot of fun, but that changed after that (including Rick's wedding).

Anyway, he sat down on the bench and pull out a bag of bread so he could feed the pigeons before they go to sleep. He took out a piece of bread and threw it on the ground, letting the pigeons eat it. Then, he threw three more and the pigeons ate it happily. Little did Mr. EAD know, a woman in her mid-thirties was walking on the sidewalk in the park. She was decked in a skin-tight pink dress with such silk stockings as she is now 37 years old. The woman had changed her appearance as she still looked beautiful as she now likes to wear dresses and her hair still stayed the same though.

Noticing the android, she walked up to the bench and tapped on his shoulder before saying, "Hello EAD. It's has been a long time now..."

Mr. EAD knew that familiar voice as he turned around and saw that it was his friend, Kate Alen. Of course, it's been five years since they have last seen each other and the reason is that they were busy (Mr. EAD have work while Kate has to perform her concerts).

"Oh. Hey Kate," He said, blushing. "How are you doing this evening?"

"Well, I was just taking a stroll at the park since my manager has invited John Tanaka over so they could watch a movie at my house," Kate answered.

"Let me guess, movie night?" Mr. EAD guessed.

"Yep," Kate giggled as she pulls out Valentine's Day Fabric Heart Chocolate Gift Box (37 pc.) from Godiva. "Here. This is for you. A gift for the robot who actually cared for me..."

"Thanks...." Mr. EAD thanked her as he opened up the box of chocolates. Inside the box were many different kinds of chocolates: Coconut Pyramid, Milk Chocolate Truffle, Cherry Cordial, Raspberry Star, everything. He couldn't believe how much it would have cost at the Godiva store in Mute City. "How did you afford it?"

"I've saved up some cash." Kate smiled. "Now then...what piece of chocolate do you want first?"

"I think the Black Forest Cake would be nice," Mr. EAD answered.

"Okay, then," Kate said as she pulled out the piece of Black Forest Cake from the box. "Now open your mouth..."

Mr. EAD did what he was told and took a bite of the chocolate truffle. It tasted so delicious since it was made from black forest cakes. After eating the entire thing, she grabbed the Milk Praline Heart and feed it to his mouth as well. After three more chocolates, he'd decided to stop.

"Thank you for the chocolates. I'll save the rest for later." The android said.

"You're welcome... listen, there's a fancy Italian restaurant called Olive Galaxy. We can go there and have a romantic dinner there. I can pay for the meal since I have got like $500 in cash." Kate suggested.

"Sure." Mr. EAD replied as he giggled. "It would be very nice to spend some time with you."

"Yep," Kate nodded as she got up. "Come on, then."

Kate and Mr. EAD got up and walked away from the park, but not before he threw the rest of the bread down so the pigeons could eat it. By that time, it was now nighttime around 7:45 pm. The restaurant wasn't far away, in fact, it was only 4 blocks away from the park. When they entered Olive Galaxy, the two were greeted by a waiter, who was an alien.

"Good evening. Welcome to Olive Galaxy. May I help you on this fine evening?" The waiter asked them.

"Yes. Table for two, please." Kate answered.

"Okay, right this way." The waiter said as they followed him to a table. It has a white tablecloth and a vase of red and pink roses. The two sat down on the table before another waiter comes to the table.

"Is that you, Kate?" The second waiter asked her.

"Yes! I'm on my first date with my friend." Kate answered nicely.

"Alright. Can I start you off with drinks?" The waiter said as he handed them a menu.

"Sure. Two Watermelon Moscato Sangria, please." Kate told him.

"Alright. I'll be back with your drinks and how what you two want..."

The waiter left the table and it leaves Kate and Mr. EAD to read over the entire menu. Since the android loves Italian food, ordering should be very easy. He finally decided on what to order for his food while she is looking at the dessert section. Kate had already made her decision on the main course and appetizer, but there are so many desserts on the menu.

"You know, I was thinking about ordering the Chocolate Brownie Lasagna and Warm Apple Crostata. It would look so delicious to me." Kate explained to him.

"I was thinking of ordering the Black Tie Mousse Cake and Cannoli Trio." Mr. EAD answered.

"Nice!" Kate exclaimed.

Just then, the waiter came back with their Watermelon Moscato Sangria drinks. He placed them down on the table before asking, "All right, here are your drinks. What have you decided to order?"

"I would like two Create Your Own Pasta - spaghetti, one traditional marinara, and one traditional five cheese marinara, and meatballs, a dozen baked breadsticks, two Chocolate Brownie Lasagna, and two Warm Apple Crostata. The dipping sauce should be marinara." Kate explained her order.

"And I would like one Cannoli Trio and one Lasagna Classico, please." Mr. EAD explained his order as well.

"All right, then. I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes."

When the waiter left, the two started to have a normal conversation. However, it only lasted for two minutes before they spotted Rick and Haruka on the table.

"Hey there!" Rick waved.

"How are you doing?" Haruka asked.

"Well, I'm on my first date with Kate." Mr. EAD replied. "In case you don't know Kate, she's a songstress and an F-Zero pilot."

"Nice to meet you." Haruka greeted as the two women shake hands.

"Thanks. I have even brought EAD a box of chocolates for him to have. And I might invite all of you to my concert next week since I need some help with the food and decorations." Kate explained.

"Cool! Can't wait." She exclaimed as she giggled.

"We love to chat and all, but we got to leave so I can start cleaning up the house," Rick told them as they grabbed their stuff. "Bye EAD. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Rick!" Mr. EAD and Kate said as they waved goodbye.

When Kate and Mr. EAD got back to their table, their orders had arrived and it smells so delicious and yummy. 

"Care to share with me?"

"Sure."

Sitting down, Kate placed the pasta and desserts to Mr. EAD. He realized that the pasta was his favorite thing to eat and everything he had liked is in there. Grabbing a fork, he managed to taste his pasta along with the meatballs. These were really good, just like when Jody makes them.

"This is delicious!" Mr. EAD exclaimed. "I love it!"

"Good. But save some of your space for your stomach for dessert. You will love it." Kate giggled as she took a breadstick and dip it into the marinara sauce.

While they ate their food, they continued their conversation. Kate gave an update on her singing career, family, Mr. Gordon, and told a story about her experience with the Ladies' Race. Mr. EAD told some stories too as well: he told her about the malfunction of the warp gate and how he got damaged (causing Dr. Clash to take him four hours to fix him), the Mobile Task Force being separated after Dark Million made Blood Falcon get some of them in trouble, their day off and how Rick and Jack got into a fight over coffee, Jack being the member of the Bloody Chain once, and how Rick, Jody, and Lucy saved John from Pico when he was attending her concert.

Soon, they share a laugh with each other and before they knew it, everything on the plate was gone. The waiter came back with a bill: the total cost is $72.98. As she said before, Kate paid for it and left a tip.

"Do you want to go to my house?" Kate asked him.

"Sure!" Mr. EAD answered. "I won't mind at it..."

The two exited the restaurant and she called her F-Zero machine, the Super Piranha, to come over at their location since her house is far away. Eventually, after three minutes, her machine has come. When they got into the machine, she turned on some music and drove off. The drive was only 10 minutes thanks to light traffic and by the time they got here, it was almost 9:00 PM. Kate unlocks the door and soon entered the house. Mr. EAD followed her afterward and found a note taped to the door. Picking it up, it said:

_Hey guys,_

_John and I have decided to go to his house so we can have a sleepover for ourselves. I will be back around tomorrow noon. Have a great night!_

_With love, Gordon._

"Kate...I found a note on the door," Mr. EAD said as he gave the note to her. She reads it and smiled.

"Well, looks like we got the entire place to ourselves." Kate smiled.

"Yeah..." He nodded.

"How about we watch a movie together?" She asked him.

"Sure. I love movies!" Mr. EAD exclaimed as he sat down on the couch.

"Alright. Pick any movie you want to watch, as long it isn't educational. And if planning to watch a TV show together, same rules apply. I'm gonna go make some treats and drinks." Kate smiled as she hands the remote to him before heading to the kitchen.

Mr. EAD turned on a Samsung Smart LED TV and went to Amazon Prime Video app so he could find something to watch. After about a minute and thirty minutes, he'd found a movie called The Battle for Control, which is a most popular movie. Meanwhile, inside the kitchen, Kate was making all these kinds of snacks: double-chocolate cupcakes, M&Ms, ice-cream sundaes, and pizza before bringing out sodas. After everything was done, she brought them to the living room and placed them on a huge coffee table. And once she sat down on the sofa, he immediately starts the movie.

The movie was very awesome and both Kate and Mr. EAD loved every moment of the movie. Halfway through the movie, she brought out a huge green bedsheet from the laundry room and wrapped it around them. He blushed at the sudden moment, but he was glad that he wasn't going to be cold. After the movie is over, Kate cleans up the mess and ate some leftovers before she put the bowls in the sink.

"So what do you think of the movie?"

"It's awesome and so romantic! I have loved every single scene in it, including the heart-touching ending."

"I'm glad you liked the movie."

"Thank you."

After the sentence was said, silence filled the room as the two looked at each other with a very happy mood. Perhaps now it's a good time to confess his feelings to her.

"Um...there is something I want to tell you..." Mr. EAD started to say while blushing.

"Go on," Kate said.

"Ever since I've first met you, I was so very nice and friendly to you. Even when we didn't see each other for the past five years, I've still cared for you a lot. Especially when I sacrificed myself to save you." He said.

"Aww...so sweet."

"And one more thing...I...I..."

"Come on, say it!"

"I love you so much. After seven years of having a friendship, I love you," Mr. EAD said.

"Well, now it's a good time to say that I feel the same way to you." Kate smiled.

"How sweet of you!" He said as he does a laugh.

The two blushed and giggled at each other before their faces become close and lips were inches away from touching. Mr. EAD is very confused at this sudden movement as he doesn't know what's going on at the moment. As for Kate, she wants to kiss him on the lips since she knew that he has never had his first kiss before (not counting where she kisses his cheek).

"Hey EAD...I know this might sound crazy to you... but to celebrate our reunion... I think we should... have sexual intercourse."

"What?!" Mr. EAD replied back, as his face erupted with a deep blush. "I never...I mean..."

"Yes. I know you are a virgin and...I want to make sure you'll enjoy it as much I do." Kate said.

"Well...okay," He said.

Silence filled the entire room as Kate and Mr. EAD stared at each other before they soon pressed their lips together, kissing each other softly. The two softly moaned against their kiss while he rubbed her afro hair. He blushed deeply as he was a little nervous and somewhat shy. After about 15 seconds, they separated from the kiss and smiled.

"How was the kiss, EAD?" Kate asked him.

"It was wonderful." Mr. EAD replied.

"Not as wonderful as this will be..."

Before he could react, Kate caressed his lower chin. And in one breathtaking moment, she gave him a second kiss as she planted her strawberry-flavored lips onto his. But this time, the kiss was even more passionate and romantic as Kate inserted her tongue inside Mr. EAD, letting out a moan. He was so excited about the kiss that he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss much further. 

After exchanging kisses for about two minutes, they broke the kiss again and she gave him a sensual gaze.

"EAD?"

"Yes, Kate?"

"Please...help me get undressed..."

"Okay..."

The android grabbed the zipper of her pink dress before zipping it down slowly and taking it off, revealing her beautiful body (even though she's wearing an orange bra and thong). She had shapely plump mocha-colored breasts, long legs, an excellent hourglass stomach, and a tight ripe pussy. He blushed deeply as he grabbed her sports bra before pulling it off and letting her breasts out. Mr. EAD looked in amazement as her plump tits were now exposed out of the open.

"Now EAD, a women's breasts, or tits, is one of her most sensitive part of her body. They enjoy the feeling when a man or woman starts touching them slowly." Kate explained to him. "Do you want to squeeze, rub, and lick them?"

"Yes..." Mr. EAD answered.

He placed his hands right across her mocha-colored breasts and grasping them with pure, tender force. He then used his tongue tie around the black songstress's left nipple, causing her to moan a little bit. Kate felt his tongue to be quite warm, wet and ticklish, especially when Mr. EAD used his mouth to lick and suck her nipple for a minute. He soon broke out of her left breast and went to work on her right side, sucking and licking the other nipple harder just to please her. This incredible sensation has caused the android to form a bulge around his small blue underwear, pressing from the fabric of his underwear and onto her curvaceous ass. Kate immediately noticed it and smiled before telling him to stop now.

"Let's get you started.." Kate smirked.

She carefully went down on her knees and immediately caressed the bulge that was now aching to get out of his small underwear. Within one moment, she undid the metal belt (which has a star-shaped buckle in the center and an object to his left side) and pulled the underwear down so she could witness a wonderful sight that her brown eyes could ever latch on. It was the sight of his ten-inch member, which was very big and massive. Kate never knew that the android has a huge cock as she licked her lips hungrily. 

"Hm? What are you about to do?" Mr. EAD questioned.

"I'm going to give you oral sex by sucking on your cock and then you must return the favor to me by licking my pussy when I get done," Kate explained again, before smiling. "This is where the first part of the love-making begins."

She put her hand right across the bulge of Mr. EAD's cock, shafting and stroking it repeatedly with ease. The android relaxed as he endured the long, slow strokes coming from her soft caressing hand. She then licked the head of his member with her tongue, wrapping it around in sweet tiny circles as a way to tease him. The feeling of her cold tongue made Mr. EAD lets out a huge moan in response as he felt the rest of pleasure that was being caused by the warm wet tip of Kate's tongue. Kate then slides down on him with a huge deepthroat before going back up and sliding down again, performing quite a sucking motion. His cock endured every ounce of her wet tongue one inch at a time, making him moan even louder with pleasure. The pressure built up around his cock so much that the android started to leak, which forced her tongue to tease the rest of the pre-cum off.

"Ohhhh, Kate...oh... oh, god..."

Kate continued to polish the rest of his erection off with her gleaming saliva. Her tongue would wrap around side-to-side, front to back and even in a full complete circle just to get in every last drop. She then stepped up her speed by sucking the nerd off fast and furious without getting one single breath in. The pressure that Mr. EAD's entire cock built up proved mighty, making it enough for the android to leak out some of that hot pre-cum for Kate to lick off.

He immediately felt his hips shudder around when Kate licked that tip around in a teasing away. Seconds passed as the sucking kept increasing over, over and over again until finally, his firm hips convulsed out of control to the point where he immediately reached his very first orgasm.

"Kate, I'm..."

He moaned out as a huge amount of his seed immediately squirted out of his tip and melted right inside Kate's mouth, taking in every ounce of his hot mesmerizing load one at a time. Mr. EAD continued to moan his heart the best as he could, literally forcing more of his seed to spritz throughout Kate's mouth. The flavor was very delicious since it has a blueberry taste to it with a coconut aftertaste.

"Mmm...you taste like blueberry with a hint of coconuts," Kate said.

"T-thanks..." Mr. EAD replied as he was half-exhausted.

Once she swallowed it, Kate stands up on her two feet before grabbing the strap of her thong and pulling it down slowly, exposing her tight pussy for the android to see. He couldn't believe that she'd shaven around the area completely.

"You look..." He stammered.

"Beautiful?"

"Yes. I was going to say that."

"Thank you..." Kate smiled, before whispering, "Now either you must return the favor for me or do you want to get straight to the point and have sex with me?"

Mr. EAD begins to think for a moment as he is now making a decision. As much he wants to pleasure her pussy, he wants to save it for another time and besides, she might taste sour to him. So, he finally made a decision.

"I want to fuck you, Kate." Mr. EAD said as he brought her head over to his where they made eye contact. They looked at each other for a minute before their lips met for a passionate kiss. The two moaned in deep pleasure as he used his hands to rub her back. Kate could feel her pussy getting wetter each second and now wants him inside of her.

"Then do it. Come and fuck me real nice. And for your information, you can choose any position you want and then I'll choose my own position in the finale." She smiled as she shared a kiss with him. 

"O-okay," Mr. EAD nodded while he got her in the missionary position as he began to get even harder now, forcing him to stand up and polish his cock while he blushed at the scene of Kate spreading her pussy, which waited for his cock to drill her open. With his erection standing tall, he positioned the head of his cock upon her tight clit and pushed inside gently without no trouble. It caused them to moan deeply with pleasure as he did so. "Goddamn it, Kate! You're so tight!"

"And you're so hard..." Kate cooed.

"Well...thank you."

Mr. EAD then gyrated his hips nicely, thrusting onto her wet walls in perfect motion. Even though Kate is not a virgin, the lack of sexual partners in the past caused her to experience some pain. But it was worth it to help him lose his virginity to her. After about three minutes of slow thrusting, she felt that he need to speed up his pace a little bit.

"Go faster! Faster!" Kate begged and moaned altogether, forcing Mr. EAD to increase his speed. His thrusting had become harder but at a medium pace. While he was thrusting, he managed to give her a passionate kiss on the lips as it was a romantic one. To hold on into something, Kate dug her fingernails into the red couch. It was hard to believe how impressed Mr. EAD was from his sexual performance so far despite the fact that he was a virgin. 

He soon wore himself out from this position and immediately, yet carefully, managed to turn both himself and Kate around which forced him on the bottom while she found herself on top. As his body became pinned to the table, his erection found itself being banged and thumped by her thick, twerking hips, which soon gyrated like a stripper. This caused him to leak out some pre-cum from his cock as he moaned and groaned in complete pleasure.

To increase this pleasure, Mr. EAD grabbed onto her creamy bubble-butted ass and immediately thrust up and down just to follow Kate's twerking motions. He felt a lusting hiss go through him when her hot soaked pussy juices began to soak all throughout his member, acting as a lubricant in order to let his thrusts went faster and wilder all through her clit. As he was still thrusting, Kate started rubbing her clit extra fast, hoping she would squirt around his erection for that extra lubricant. And it was working as it caused her to deeply moan with pleasure. And after two minutes of upward thrusting, she finally reached her climax.

"AHH! I AM GOING TO CUM!" Kate screamed out in pleasure.

That signal made Mr. EAD pull out of Kate while letting his throbbing member and scrotum get soaked by her orgasmic love fluids non-stop, creating quite a sizzling sensation to both of their cum-drenched loins. Her jiggling hips also spasmed and twerked to her amusement, even going so far to grind the rest of Mr. EAD's entire manhood upwards like a metal stripping pole. Finally, this orgasm had brought him over the edge as well.

"Fuck...I'm...Kate, I'm gonna cum..." Mr. EAD grunted as he finally made one last thrust into her pussy.

That one single thrust caused both Kate and Mr. EAD to let out a very loud moan. Kate blushed with a gentle sigh as she felt his every single release shoot through her tight wet cunt thanks to his erection. To add to her huge moan, Mr. EAD sent out one orgasmic moan that literally made his legs spazz once more, which brought out yet another round of his silky seed soaking through her slight tender walls. They brought out their respective orgasms in each other, even blending their hot sweet ejaculations at the same time so that Mr. EAD's thick juicy semen could drip through her wet black pussy.

The session had now worn Kate out so much that she found herself laying her sweet gentle head across Mr. EAD's chest, using him as a soft comforting pillow just to sleep it out with a very sweet, comforting smile.

"You were wonderful. That was everything I wanted." Kate whispered to him.

"Thanks. Can't believe I've finally lost my virginity to a woman that I have cared so much..." Mr. EAD winked as he greeted her lips with a very hot kiss.

"I'm glad you did." Kate smiled.

Within that, they sleep all through the night. Well, only Kate fell asleep after a few minutes had passed. Before he managed to finally fall asleep, Mr. EAD looked up with a relaxed expression on his face, and sighed out these words to himself:

_"I've finally reunited with Kate Alen..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after about a month, it's finally finished now. Can't believe the sex scene took me a long time to complete because of delays and by working on other stories. And as of this story, I'm almost there to the 150th story. Just what will be my 150th story will be? You'll have to wait and find out.
> 
> If you managed to like (or love) the story, please gave a kudo and leave a comment below if you like. And please don't forget to subscribe to me if you like my stories. Hopefully, I'll post more often. Even though there are two months left before I graduate from school.
> 
> Until next time, use your heart and Boost Fire! MeeMee is out!
> 
> (does Kirby's victory dance)


End file.
